Plane Crash
by ravenousdarkness
Summary: Despite the name, this is not a sad story. Danny's vacation plane crashes, leaving him stranded in the forest. With the most beautiful and ANNOYING girl on the planet...DxS, AU.
1. Settling down

**A new story, hope it turns out ok.**

**AU, Danny and Sam have never met, and currently hate each other…**

**Wish me luck.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young boy with blue eyes, raven black hair, sat on a comfy chair, beside an airplane window.

_Wonder what sort of activities we're gonna do in Europe…_

As he pondered on the country his family was having they're vacation, a family of people carrying large suitcases brushed rudely past him, hitting his shoulder.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

The lady looked at him, smirked, and frisked away to the front of the plane.

_Stupid rich people, think they're so damn great…pompous freaks…_

His sister placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Danny."

"I just can't stand them! They're so rude, they just bang into you and they walk away like they think they're so great."

"Heh, you'd better not get too angry, I'm pretty sure people on the plane would notice if you let out a ghostly wail at them."

That made him laugh. "Oh, I'm sure NOBODY would notice sonic waves bursting from my mouth and slamming into them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, you didn't have to be so rude to that boy." Sam told her mother. "Really rude."

"Samantha! I will not have my daughter talk to me in this manner!" said her mother, Pamela. "They are BELOW us." She said it in the most insulting manner possible. "Communication with them is unnecessary. Now, if I ever hear that tone again," She glared at her daughter. "I will ground you as for the entire vacation. Is that understood?"

"I-"

"Good." She turned away to the built-in T.V. screen, and began to watch her soap operas.

"Hmph." _Parents. What do they know?_ She scowled. _All the 'rich' people I've seen so far behave just like her. God made everything equal, there's no 'upper class', she's just spoilt._

As she grumbled and thought many nasty thoughts to her mother, there was an announcement through the speaker.

"Attention all passengers, this plane is our first trial for a fully automated plane, rest assured your flight will go smoothly. We hope you enjoy your flying experience."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is it good or bad to have a short first chapter? I can't seem to do a good first chapter…**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the storyline, whether you like it or not!**


	2. A working vacation for Danny

**Man…My Internet is really slow.**

**(Spider webs form on screen) I wonder if this is what they had in mind, calling it the World Wide Web.**

**Thank you for your reviews! They inspire me to write more.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggh…" Jack Fenton clutched his mouth, and his face turned green. "Why couldn't we just stay in Amity Park for our holiday? We could just go hunt -ulp- ghosts for fun…"

"Jack, Jasmine says hunting ghosts is not healthy for the family, and Danny needs a break from our activities once in a while." Maddie patted his back. "And as their parents, we should let them have fun once in a-"

"ULP! Bathroom!" Her husband burst out of his seat, and rushed to the back of the plane.

Jazz sighed, and shook her head. This was going to be a long trip…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nothing to do on this flight…Maybe I should try to talk o some people here._

"Hello, miss. May I know your name?"

"Oh hello, little girl." The lady smiled warmly at her. "My name is Sophie, I make chopsticks. My father made chopsticks, my grandfather made chopsticks, my great-grandfather too, as well as my great-great-grandfather, my g-"

…_Okay…bad idea._

She looked at the kid beside her. "Hello little boy, what's your name?"

"I'm the great and mighty Batman! Hya! Take that!" He threw a plastic ball at her.

Bonk.

"Ow, stop it, you little twerp!"

And in the other seat…

"andfather, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

_Okay Sam, one more person. Maybe he or she will be more polite, or more interesting._

She turned around to see a boy, not much older than her, staring at the ceiling. Obviously bored to near death.

"Sigh…Hello, my name is Sam. What's yours?"

He looked at her with a scowl. "You're the daughter of that rude, stupid woman, right?"

"She's not stupid! Shut up you freak!"

He smirked, obviously enjoying her anger. "The daughter of a stupid woman is probably twice as idiotic, psycho."

"Shut up!"

"My mouth." He opened his mouth wide. "I can do whatever I want."

She gritted her teeth. "Look, I was just trying to make conversation, son of a b-"

"Ah, ah. No need for vulgarities." Danny laughed. "For someone with such colourful vocabulary, you have such dull, ugly clothes."

"Shut the hell up!" Sam was close to exploding now.

"Guess you are what you wear."

"And you? Your clothes are stupid and boring, like you spilt ketchup on the front! Freak!"

"Well, you-"

BOOM!

The two teens were thrown off their chairs and flung to the ground, along with half the passengers.

"What the…"

Danny, who was near the window of the plane, caught a glimpse of green flash past it, and his mouth spewed a blue mist.

"Guess the vacation's gonna include part-time work."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched the boy, as he dashed to the back of the plane.

_What a freak, going to the bathroom at a time like this._

A fat guy in an orange jumpsuit leaped up, and started yelling to the entire plane.

"Don't worry, everyone! The Fentons are here! The ghost will never defeat us!'

Sam scratched her head. "We don't know if it's a ghost."

At that moment, two ghosts barged into the plane, intangible.

"And now we do."

She observed the two ghosts, one had this huge battlesuit, all sorts of weapons and equipment in it.

The other…

White hair, glowing green eyes. Strange 'D' emblem on his- I mean IT's black suit. He actually looks kinda cute… The black suit is cute, but maybe that's because I'm a goth.

The ghost fired a green glowing beam, striking the other.

Never mind.

The fat guy, the Fenton, walked in with a strange mechanical device, with a woman in a matching blue jumpsuit.

"Eat Ecto neutralizer, punk!"

He pressed a button, and the black spandex ghost plummeted onto the floor, writhing.

The other smiled and raised a hand to the front of the plane. "I'd love to mount your head on my trophy wall, but I think you'll feel much worse if all these innocent people," He fired missiles at the console. "If you couldn't save any of them, and it was all. Your. FAULT!"

An alarm went off. "Alert! Navigation system disabled."

"So long, ghost child. Have a nice guilt trip!"

The boy stood up weakly. "Worst pun ever, huh Skulker?"

The ghost grimaced, but flew off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay Danny, there's gotta be parachutes somewhere. Shouldn't they be dropping from the ceiling by now?

He ran his finger along the top, and felt a bump.

"Uggh…stupid Skulker, jammed the mechanism."

I feel really weak…it's probably nothing.

He tugged at the shaft, and the packages fell out.

"Okay, everyone grab one!"

Everyone took one, not questioning his words, and jumped out of the plane. Except for one.

"Um…Ghost kid?"

Danny turned around, coming to face with Sam.

"What?"

She smiled. "Thanks."

…_Damn, and I was so mean to her too…_

As she left, the plane jolted, and he was flung out of the plane, plummeting towards the ground.

Nobody noticed, the boy falling towards the ground, taking in his final moment of consciousness.

I knew I should have stayed home… 

_------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, new chapter. Eight Reviews! Hope to have more, so please do so!**

**Um...Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, Promise next one'll be better.**


	3. Annoying people

**Woohoo! Twenty reviews in two chapters! That's ten per chapter…whoa.**

**Thank you!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Great. Simply great. My parents drag me on some holiday, some idiot annoys me, and to top it all off, the plane just left me stranded here alone. This couldn't be any worse._

"Uggh…Damn…what happened to me…?"

Sam frowned, heading in the direction of the voice.

_Hmm? Who-Oh no, it's HIM._

The boy raised his head at her movement, and stared at her.

_Wha? Who-Oh no, it's HER._

Sam shook her head sadly. "Hasn't anyone told you how to operate a parachute?"

He scowled. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, was that sentence too fast for you? Haaasssnnn'ttt annnnyonnnne toooollllddd yyooooouuu hhhhoooooowww t-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny spat.

She grinned. "Oh, is the little baby in a tantrum? Don't worry, widdle fella, I won't eat you up." This was payback, pure and simple.

"SHUT UP!" After he yelled, a pained look came over his face and he clutched his leg.

Now Sam was curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I don't need your pathetic sympathy!" yelled Danny. "Least of all from some stupid, spoilt girly girl who-Nngh!" He winced again, and gritted his teeth.

"Is your leg sprained?"

He let out a bitter laugh. "What's with the sudden nice attitude? Spoilt, rich girls only know how to cry, and complain, and transfer blame to others."

"Seems like you had a bad experience." She smiled, and walked towards him.

"Who are you now, my mother?"

"Hey, you're the one who irritated me first! All I did was…actually, I did nothing." She grinned. "Absolutely nothing."

He glared at her. "That's not true! You…you did…you, um…your mother banged into me!"

"Trying to find excuses now, are we?" She rolled her eyes. "You started the insults. I guess you've had some bad experiences, so I can forgive you. Need a hand?"

He scowled, but reluctantly held up a hand. As Sam pulled him up, he was thinking. _Maybe she's not so bad after all…_

She suddenly let him down with a bump, and Danny let out a huge shout. "OW!"

Sam chuckled. "Just getting even. Now, need some help?"

"Forget it!" growled Danny. "I don't need any of your stupid, idiotic, retarded-"

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up, letting him rest on her shoulder.

"Grumble grumble…thanks."

She smiled, a nice, beautiful smile, and Danny was suddenly aware of a blush creeping up his face.

_Her hair actually looks kinda nice…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," said Sam. "I never caught your name."

"Guess."

She sighed. "Being irritating again, huh? Okay…how many letters?"

"Five." He grinned at her with a look that said, _I'm not gonna make this easy for you._

"First letter?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not very good at this, are we? Okay, D."

"Daren?"

"No."

She smiled. "Dobie?"

"Fine," He shook his head in mock disappointment. "It's Danny."

Sam frowned. "What kind of a name is Danny?"

"Sure is better than Sam, that's not a girl's name." retorted Danny.

"Actually," said Sam. "My full name is Samantha, but please don't call me that because I-"

"Samantha? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"-don't like it." she finished_. Damn, this was gonna be a long day…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, next chapter done. Hope it was nice, I'll try to update soon enough! So please R&R.**


End file.
